


Fashion Faux Pas

by Derien



Series: Fluffy Japanese Schoolboys [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derien/pseuds/Derien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in my sequels to Daegaer's Good Omens fic <a href="http://daegaer.rulesthe.net/goodomens/2003-04-08remembering-monsters.htm">"Remembering Monsters" </a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remembering Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2187) by Daegaer. 



Snuggled under the blankets, his mind drifts as he starts to fall asleep. Sometimes he recaptures images, bits and pieces filling in the holes in his memories from before he was sick. Tonight something slips into his head, and Akinari sits up with a curse his mother would be appalled at. He claps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. What the hell had he been thinking? It was too late tonight to go rummaging around the attic - he would certainly wake up his parents - but the moment they were gone tomorrow those Hello Kitty panties were history.


End file.
